Return of the Most High Priestesses
by ViolaJeansMilton
Summary: When Morgana finds the Horn of Cathbhadh, she enchants & uses it to bring Morgause back from the dead. They come up with a scheme to take Camelot...and take revenge on the King and warlock who caused them so much grief. Meanwhile, powerful renegade druids plan to raise a most ancient evil sorceress from the dead. Features Morgana, Morgause, Nimueh, & Merlin. Reveal!fic. No slash.


**Full Summary:**When Morgana discovers the Horn of Cathbhadh, she enchants it and uses it to bring Morgause back from the dead, permanently. The two come up with a better-than-ever scheme to take Camelot...and take revenge on the young King and young warlock who caused them so much grief. Meanwhile, powerful renegade druids plan to raise a most ancient evil sorceress from the dead. Features Morgana, Morgause, eventually Nimueh, Merlin, and a healthy dose of the rest of the rest of Camelot's characters. Magic Reveal! fic. No slash. Spoilers through 5x03. Slightly Au.

Hey! This little, complicated gem of a fanfic has been floating in my head for a while, but I haven't had the time (finals, ugh) to write it. So I finally found the time, as you can read. This is my first fanfic, so I'm going to be learning the ropes of this place. Just bear with me. Constructive criticism is welcome.

On another note, this story will be partially influenced by you, so review with ideas as well.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin. BBC got there first.

Review please!

**The Return of the Most High Priestesses **

**Prologue**

A lone figure glided along the shadows of a moonlit path. Eyes flashed gold, and the nearby crimson-cloaked knight fell to the ground. Removing her hood, the figure, alternately known as Morgana Pendragon, gave a passing smirk at the poor quality of Camelot's finest.

"Tospringe," she muttered, and the locked door in front of her gave way with a small creak.

Morgana stepped into a dark stone hallway and filled it with dim light a moment after. She closed the door behind her softly, and hurried down the cobweb-filled corridor. After about ten minutes she reached her destination.

The chamber in front of her was barred. Beyond those bars though, lay a treasure trove. Precious artifacts were piled on top of each other, silver and gold flashing at the sudden light in the chamber. The collection must have been priceless. However, there was only one item Morgana was after.

After unlocking the door, the sorceress made her way to a small table in the corner of the room. There lay a medium-sized box inscribed with druidic runes.

"Finally," the Pendragon breathed. Morgause's words echoed in her mind. _If something should ever happen to me, something that causes my death, find the Horn. The horn with the power to bring me back._

After Morgause's death, Morgana had roamed the land in search of this Horn. It was not until she reached a group of renegade druids that she found the horn's true name. It was called, the druids said, the Horn of Cathbhadh. Months of searching ensued, but she finally found its location. It was located in the heart of Camelot, underneath the citadel to be precise

_I will bring you back sister, _thought Morgana. She opened the box's lid. The horn lay inside on a cushion of emerald velvet, an ivory crescent in a brilliant green sky. A pouch appeared from Morgana's side, and after lifting the horn reverently, she placed it inside.

With the knowledge that dawn was fast approaching, the sorceress stole from the chambers to the passageway to the streets, and eventually reached her home in the forest. Morgana only allowed herself one small smirk before plucking the horn from its pouch. That had only been the beginning of Morgause's instructions. She had work to do.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So for those of you who don't remember Merlin 5x03, the Horn of Cathbhadh was used to bring Uther Pendragon back (accidently of course) as a ghost.

This fic is rated T for violence and whump that will occur eventually.

I won't be able to update this probably for about a week as I have 5 finals coming up.

Review!


End file.
